


Don't Pass Go

by Pixelicious



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelicious/pseuds/Pixelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would also never consider the relationship that could come between her and the Gourmet, and is pretty sure he shares the same feelings about the subject. Neither would probably be good at it, and there would probably be train wreck after train wreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Pass Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fengsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengsong/gifts).



> whoop, had fun with this.
> 
> all mistakes are my own. :c
> 
> enjoy!

Rize wasn’t sure how this started. And she wasn’t sure what _this_ was.

Wait.

Yeah, she remembered how it started.

Books were involved at first, and then the shameless flirting that both parties were guilty of.

She also wondered why she let it get this far. Normally she ends up eating the guy after she fucks him, but not this one… This one was different. A ghoul, like her.

Of course she’s had her fair share of eating other ghouls, but it’s not as appealing as human. It doesn’t have that fantastic taste to it.

“Mon Cheri,” a voice said, pulling her from her thoughts.

She was sitting up in her bed, bare back against the headboard.

“What?” She asked, looking down to the man.

“Lost in thought? What are you thinking so hard about?”

Rize smiled sweetly, reaching out a hand to run it through Tsukiyama’s hair. When it slid to the back of his head, her fingers tightened, almost painfully, drawing him closer to her.

He hissed out a breath, but didn’t resist.

“I was thinking how I eat all the people I sleep with, so why should you be any different?”

“I’m sure you would have done that after the first time,” he hummed, completely relaxed, but Rize could see the tense lines in his shoulders. He wasn’t hiding from her.

“Oh don’t be a baby, I’m not going to eat you.”

There was a pause.

“And you’re not eating me either, Shuu,” she said, releasing his hair with a tug, enjoying the little noise he made.

“Well, mon cheri, I’m sure I’ve already done that, not that long ago. It was a nice, refreshing beverage,” He said with a smirk.

Rize rolled her eyes.

(-)

Rize refuses to go to the restaurant that Tsukiyama owns, no matter how persistent he’s been trying. That kind of thing never appealed to her. Fancy ghouls watching humans get torn apart, then they get to eat the limbs. If she wanted to eat someone, she’d just go out and find someone.

She would also never consider the relationship that could come between her and the Gourmet, and is pretty sure he shares the same feelings about the subject. Neither would probably be good at it, and there would probably be train wreck after train wreck.

The one thing they have together is books, and the occasional sex. 

She remembers the first time they had sex. It was, in fact, Tsukiyama’s first time. Something that she would have laughed at if it were anyone else that wasn’t a ghoul, but she knew how difficult it could be. He told her that whenever him and whoever would get to that point, he’d get too excited and just end up eating the woman. She thinks she remembers him saying something about only dating this one guy because he had nice calves and ended up eating him too, saving the calves for last.

But yes, books.

They could probably talk all day about books. Horror, fantasy, hot and steamy romance—that she knows is a guilty pleasure of Tsukiyama’s—adventure; pretty much _everything_. 

(-)

They continued this little thing of theirs, but it wasn’t like Rize could just stick to Tsukiyama and be completely satisfied. No, so in between their bouts, she still preyed on other men, satisfying her many needs all at once; a good fuck and a good meal.

But slowly, her interest in Tsukiyama was dwindling. She would really only see him once or twice a week, at most, until it stopped all at once. She couldn’t find it in her anymore to sleep with someone who she isn’t going to eat. Where’s the fun in that?

It wasn’t long before Tsukiyama started coming to her, like a puppy that hadn’t seen its owner in a while, tail wagging.

“It was fun while it lasted, Shuu,” she said, pushing at him to move into a new book store that had opened up. While they didn’t sleep together anymore, they would still see each other. Rize has picked up teasing Tsukiyama whenever he saw something—more like someone—that was just _magnifique_.

And apparently he still can’t keep calm enough to not just right out eat the person. She finds it hilarious.

“How about we go one more time? For old time’s sake?” Tsukiyama hummed later that day, flipping through a magazine at a table they were sitting at in a coffee shop.

Rize quirked a brow, looking at him.

“No, because believe it or not, I’d probably end up killing you. And even though you’d enjoy that a lot, I’m not willing to kill off the only other person in this town that likes books just as much as me. I like talking to you.”

She stood, gathering a few of the books that she purchased.

“Now, I’m going to Anteiku, I heard they got in a new coffee blend. You’re welcome to join me.”

“I’ll pass,” Tsukiyama answered, shaking his head. “You know how they feel about me.” 

She smiled, “The life of the Gourmet. Must be lonely.”

“Not as much as the life of the Binge Eater. If you eat too much, you’ll have to start watching your figure.”

Rize sneered at him, showing teeth.

“On second thought, I don’t think I’d be sad if I killed you.”

“Non, you’d weep for me.”

“As if.”

(-)

The trip to Anteiku was a short one. There was at least one coffee shop on each street, and all of them are doing well with business. Well, considering there were a lot of ghouls in this ward, it’s not surprising.

As she entered, she nodded greetings to the workers. They all greeted her in return, even Touka, who she knew didn’t like her all that much. It was a shame, she was pretty cute.

“I’ll have the usual,” she told the girl, taking a seat in her usual spot. From here she could see the rest of the shop, a prime location.

There were a few regulars as well, and two knew people who she never saw there before. There was a blonde, who seemed to be infatuated with Touka. She kind of feels sorry for him, he’ll never get close to the girl.

And the other guy had dark hair and a nice smell. He seemed to fluster as his friend tried to talk to Touka.

Then something interesting happened. She would glance up every now and then in a very subtle fashion, and see the dark haired guy looking at her, just as flustered as when his friend was trying to talk to girls.

Well now. She smiled at him, enjoying the way he flushed, even more when she tilted her head in an innocent manner.

Now this is going to be fun.


End file.
